


For the Best

by acrazyfangirl (TheArcher)



Series: Good to You [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcher/pseuds/acrazyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory and Sam look at the stars together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Best

Leaning on the back porch of the Hummel house there weren’t many stars for Sam and Rory to look at, but they stared anyway. They had been having a conversation when they walked out but it was silent now. Warm with the beginning of Summer. Rory was due to leave in two weeks.

Sam broke the silence. “You should’ve started a blog.”

“What?” Rory looked away from the sky to turn toward Sam.

“A blog? It’s like an online diary thing-“

“I know what a blog is. I just don’t know why you think I would want one.”

“Well maybe you don’t now but when you first came here you must’ve been excited about the big journey to America. You should’ve made a blog to talk about it.”

“What would I talk about? Glee club?”

“Maybe. First day of school. Jocks picked on me. America really sucks. Second day of school. Got put in the most unpopular club in all of Ohio. America really sucks.”

“Day sixty-eight.” Rory jumped in. “Was invited to spend Christmas by a friendly student. America can be really nice. Day one hundred three. Saw the movie Avatar. Three times. Americans are weird.”

Sam pushed his shoulder.

“Is that the exact number of days? Do you have a secret blog you’re not telling?”

“Nah. Just a guess. But now that I think about it maybe I should have been counting.”

“Why?”

“Cause then I’d know exactly how long I'd been waiting for a friend like you to come along.”

Sam chuckles and put his hand over Rory’s on the ground.

“Like me?” He said. “Only me. No one else can compare.”

“That’s true.” Rory smiled and slid closer. “No one’s like you Sam.”

He continued shifting forward, eye dropping to Sam’s mouth. 

For a second Sam’s eyes slid to Rory’s lips. For a second he thought he should move closer. For a second he parted his lips and sharply inhaled.

And then he let the breath out.

“Wait. Rory.”

Rory’s eyes met his and he stopped, looking confused.

“What? I’m sorry I…”

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault it’s just… I’ve never kissed a guy before. I don’t-“

“It’s fine. Neither have I.” Rory gave a small smile and started to lean in again.

“No really.” Sam grabbed his shoulder and held him away. He was so gorgeous and so innocent looking and so sweet and so… Irish. He was Irish. And he would be leaving for Ireland soon and there was no guarantee he was coming back. “We shouldn’t.”

Rory paused for a moment and then leaned back, his hand slipping from underneath Sam’s.

“Right. Okay.” He stood up and brushed dirt from him legs.

“Wait no, I don’t want you to leave.” Sam jumped up but Rory was already walking away.

“It’s fine. I should be getting back to Brittany’s anyway.”

Sam grabbed his hand. “Don’t you want me to drive you?”

Rory looked down at their hands and shook his head. “No thanks. It’s not that far. I’ll be fine.”

“Ror it’s not-“

“Please don’t Sam. I don’t want to blog about having a typical American fight.”

“Fight? Who said anything about fighting? You’re my best friend Ror. I really like you.”

“Please let go of my hand Samuel.”

He let go and watched the tall boy walk away from the house. When Rory was at the edge of the lawn Sam said he was sorry. If Rory heard, he gave no indication and didn’t turn around, which Sam thought was probably for the best.


End file.
